


One Simple Action

by humandisastersquad



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... had undone their curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Action

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic for http://rosendoodleandguildensketch.tumblr.com/post/54652577569/

This was it. The end. Again.

The memories were flooding back to both of them now; they had been trickling back ever since Rosencrantz had found the coin. 

Been there done that, for God knew how many times. Each the same as the last.

Guil closed his eyes; he knew exactly what was going to happen next: trapdoor opens; ropes taut; necks broken; minds blank yet again.

What he didn’t expect was a sudden pressure on his hand. Although this was totally unexpected, he knew who it was. A small whimper on his left confirmed it. 

"Ro-" he began, just as the floor beneath them disappeared.

* * *

 

"sencrantz?" he finished, bolting upright. He- he was in a bed! A very familiar bed, with the familiar pressure still holding his hand.

"What?" asked his confused companion. “Where are we?"

"In that inn, where the messenger found us…"

"… he should be here by now."

"Yes… Wait. You remember that.  _I_ remember that. Everything. This…"

"Isn’t supposed to happen?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Don’t you get it?"

"Get what?"

“ _We’re free."_  
  
"Free from what?"

"Free from fate? Gimme a coin." Rosencrantz obliged, fishing a coin out from his pocket with his free hand and tossed it.

"Tails." He tossed it again. “Heads." And again. “Heads." And again. “Tails."

"I don’t know what, or why, or how, but we are. Something different must h-" Guildenstern looked down at his left hand, still interlaced with his friend’s right one. 

That’s what had happened differently. That one simple action had undone their curse.

"You big wuss," said Guildenstern, smiling playfully.

"What? What did I do?" asked Rosencrantz, looking confused and slightly offended.

Guildenstern chuckled and embraced Rosencrantz. “You did it. You saved us," he said, squeezing his hand tightly.

Rosencrantz rested his head on Guildenstern’s shoulder, flipping the coin again; above else being thrilled about his friend’s happiness more than the state of things. That was a bonus.

"Looks like you got what you wanted," mumbled Guil into Ros’s head

"What?"

"You’ve made me happy. Very happy indeed."


End file.
